farcryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bambi "Buck" Hughes
Bambi "Buck" Hughes ist ein Antagonist aus Far Cry 3. Geschichte 260px|left|thumb|Buck und Keith in Jasons TraumBuck wurde in Australien geboren, wo er in seinen frühen zwanziger Jahren der Armee beigetreten ist. Recht früh bemerkten seine Befehlshaber jedoch dessen perverse Neigung zur Gewalt und entließen ihn aus dem Dienst. Er begann, sich sein Geld als Söldner zu verdienen und bereiste für Aufträge die ganze Welt. Als er Rook Island entdeckte, traf er womöglich zum ersten Mal auf Hoyt Volker, den berüchtigtsten Drogen- und Sklavenhändler des Südpazifik. Fortan arbeitete Buck für ihn. Zuletzt kaufte Buck ihm den Jungen Keith ab, welchen er daraufhin in seinem Keller als Sex-Sklaven hielt. Vom CIA-Agenten Willis Huntley erfährt Jason, dass Keith von Buck gekauft wurde. Er findet ihn, Bier trinkend, in einer Bar in Badtown. Es kommt zu einem Geschäft, in welchem Jason für Buck einen längst als verschollen geltenden Zeremonien-Dolch der Chinesen finden muss, welcher sich jedoch irgendwo auf der Nordinsel befinden soll. Als Gegenleistung sollte Keith mit Jason fortgehen dürfen. Jedes Mal, wenn Jason einen Teil des Kompasses findet, welcher ihm den Fundort des Dolches verraten soll, trifft er überraschenderweise auf Buck, der bereits auf ihn wartet. Buck erzählt ihm die Geschichte von Lin Cong und wie die Schätze der Chinesen schlussendlich auf Rook Islands landeten. Jedoch droht er Jason auch immer wieder damit, Keith etwas anzutun oder ihn sogar zu töten. Nachdem Jason den Dolch gefunden hat, erhält er einen Anruf von Buck und bestätigt ihm, dass er den Dolch gefunden habe, woraufhin Buck ihn beauftragt, sich mit ihm in seinem Haus, nahe Badtown, zu treffen. Jason gibt ihm dort den Dolch und erhält dafür den Schlüssel zum Keller, in welchem Keith gefangen gehalten wird. Nach einer knappen Unterhaltung mit dem sichtlich traumatisierten Keith, welcher zusätzlich große Angst vor Buck zu haben scheint, taucht Buck auf und gibt bekannt, dass er niemals vor hatte, Jason und Keith gehen zu lassen. Daraufhin kommt es zwischen Buck und Jason zum Kampf. Personalität 300px|left|thumb|Buck am StrandKurz und knapp gesagt ist Buck ein psychopathischer Perverser, der es liebt zu quälen, zu vergewaltigen und zu morden; sein Verstand ist jedoch bei weitem klarer als der von Vaas. Auf den ersten Blick kann man nicht genau sagen, was Buck im Schilde führt, oder wie gefährlich er wirklich ist, auch wenn man gewarnt wurde, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Killer handelt. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Antagonisten im Spiel übernimmt Buck mit seiner doch fast charmanten Art eine eher rätselhaftere Rolle und auch wenn er jemand zu sein scheint, mit dem nicht gut Kirschen essen ist, so hat er dennoch keine tragende Anführer-Rolle wie Vaas oder Hoyt. Außerdem ist er auch nicht so mächtig wie sie. Er scheint ein heiterer Mensch zu sein, doch seine Schwäche ist seine Nachlässigkeit, wenn nicht sogar Faulheit. So lässt er zum Beispiel Jason all die dreckige Arbeit machen - wird dadurch aber dennoch stärker. Wissenswertes *Buck trägt ein großes Tattoo auf der Brust, welches den Kopf eines Rehbockes darstellt. Geschmückt wird das Motiv vom Schriftzug "Buck" (Buck ist eine englische Bezeichnung für "Hirsch/Rehbock"). *In der englischen Originalvertonung sagt Jason, bevor er zum ersten Mal auf Buck trifft: ''»(H)is name is Buck an he likes to f...« ''(Ein Kill-Bill-Zitat) *In der Zeit 1978 - 1980 gab es in der australischen Armee einen Mann namens Bambi Hughes. Seinen Dienst für sein Land in allen Ehren... er war ein Vergewaltiger. Missionen *Triff Citra (Traum) *Ein Stück Vergangenheit *Unten an den Docks *Der Grosse Schatz *Lin Cong, nehme ich an? *Unglückliches Wiedersehen Kategorie:Far Cry 3 Feinde Kategorie:Far Cry 3 Charaktere